Squirt guns and other toys for producing water streams have been available in the marketplace for many years. These toys typically include an internal refillable reservoir for holding a small quantity of water. The reservoir is drawn upon, as needed, to eject or "squirt" the water from the toy until the reservoir is exhausted.
Such prior art toys do not resemble real weapons in their operation which detracts from the realism and play value of the toys. Also, repeatedly refilling the small water reservoirs in such toys is cumbersome and detracts from the fun of using the toys.